The Scarlet Letter
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Angelica bears the scarlet "V" and it has become not only a social problem, but a personal one as well. Suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to take a small break from writing my usual dark themed fiction and work on something that could be related on a much broader spectrum. Also, I am highly disappointed in the quality of fiction in the Rugrats section. I leave for a year or two and this happens? What happened to sequence of events, a true plot, depth, perception, and most importantly literary cohesion? Tsk. Well, here is my story. It'll be relatively short because I am working on my other one in the "M" rated section and I plan to make that into a sequel. I promise this shall be more tamed. HOWEVER, Suggestive content is to ensue. Enjoy. **

**The Scarlet Letter**

**I do not own anything. Used under creative expressive purposes only. **

**Angelica**

It's been about a year now since we made things…official. With my heat-of-the moment confession of unrequited love, his excitement, my relief, and a searing tongue-dueling kiss we became an _item_. Not only were we an item, we were thee _item_. Glances were thrown each and every way as we walked the endless corridors of our high-school, holding hands, and giving the occasional kiss on the lips as side-comments and stares bombarded us from various directions. At first, it was rather difficult. Being the "popular" girl in school was a cliché role out of a teenage comedy, but I fit the part rather perfectly. I was mean, malicious, snotty, and spoiled. Girls desperately tried to mimic my every move with blonde hair coloring and sequin mini-skirts as boys attempted to seduce me with empty, soft words of heartless expression and flattery.

In contrast, he was the typical nerd out of such a teenage comedy. Wore glasses, annoyingly intelligent, absolutely terrible fashion sense, and a member of the, dare I say, chess team. Despite being the height of even the tallest of our high-school's basketball players, with the muscular build to match, his extensive Yu-Gi-Oh trading card collection and addiction to RPG gaming kept him at the very bottom of the social hierarchy while I was sitting comfortably at the very top.

Despite our similarities and differences, our childhood naivety on quixotic emotions sparked the forbidden flame of lust, crystallizing into a more definite form of love. _True_ love. Charles is the only person who has ever, who will ever, seen the real side of Angelica Pickles. He is the only person who knows my exterior is as vulnerable as my guarded heart, the "mean girl" act I put up daily just to survive my last few months of high-school all being a façade to simply "fit in". He knows I have a birth mark in the shape of Louisiana on the inner-part of my left thigh. He knows my favorite ice-cream is mint-chocolate chip. He knows my favorite food of all time is mashed-potatoes and gravy. He knows I am afraid of lightening. He even knows the duration of days of my monthly cycle. He knows _everything_. I don't know what it is or how I have gotten to simply adore that man; but I am helplessly, hopelessly in love.

I pushed my glasses to the brim of my nose and continued tapping furiously against the battered keys of my keyboard, biting the pencil embedded between my teeth harder in an effort to concentrate. I had less than six hours to get yet another last-minute assignment done before I could get at least a few hours of sleep in before class. I scolded myself for waiting until the last minute to write such a hefty research paper but, as usual, I overestimated my abilities in cockiness. I pressed the "Save" button within my word document and let out a small sigh, reaching for the forgotten can of cola and half-eaten ham sandwich in my lap. I leaned back against my headboard, stretching. It was a little close to midnight and I was already ready to pass out from exhaustion. Between dance practice, after-school math tutoring, studying, making out and dinner with Chuckie, and homework, I was well spent and deserving of a goodnight's sleep. I yawned and fought the urge to simply close my laptop and drift off. My eyes grew heavy.

"Wake up, Gelly." A small peck was placed upon my lips as soft, masculine hands cupped my cheek. My eyes fluttered open. "No sleep just yet."

I growled and pushed him away. "I am sleepy."

"I told you about waiting until the last minute to do your assignments." I watched carelessly as Chuckie began to remove the trash and debris from my bed spread, sitting down on the edge softly. "If you would have listened, you could have had this paper done last week."

"I'm not a nerd like you, Finster." I hissed. "I actually have a social life."

"Oh?" he crossed his arms against his toned chest, raising a single eyebrow. "And what sort of social life is more important than school work and good grades?"

I rolled my eyes and re-opened my laptop. I used one of the many multi-colored rubber bands around my wrist to put my hair into a messy high-waited bun. "Your non-existent one." I countered. "Seriously, you are invited to all the parties I go to you know."

He scoffed, scooting further away from the edge of my bed and laying back against the wall. He grabbed my cell phone and began to rummage through my texts. "Only by association." He paused. "Wow, Savannah is pregnant?"

I snatched my phone and gave him the Rubix cube I had sitting on my night stand. Every evening, to no avail, I would try and solve it but end up inevitably failing. "No, because you are my boyfriend and somewhat expected to go." I pressed the backspace button several times to get rid of some week- old peanut-butter residue off of the backslash button. "And yes, she is."

"By Trevor Hunter?"

I nodded. Not looking at his direction. "Of course."

He let out an amused chuckle before tossing the cube back in my direction, solved and completed. I felt the familiar ping of jealousy. "And your friends do not like me. They only invite me because I am your boyfriend."

"Not like your friends are clamoring to invite me to your little gatherings."

"Actually, they were at first." He pushed his glasses up and rested the back of his head against his forearms, closing his eyes. "But we figured you wouldn't grace us with your presence, your highness."

I flipped him the finger and remained typing. "I sincerely do apologize Athens, but this is Sparta."

He laughed quietly, snorting softly. I smiled at the sound. His snorting had become somewhat of his signature trademark that I gave grown to find incredibly cute. "Funny." He yawned. "So, Savannah keeping the baby?"

"Seems to look that way." Chuckie let out a small 'humph', earning a glance his way. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

I growled. "Finster…"

"I just think she is a bit…young to be having a baby." He sat up fully erect, crossing his arms against his chest again. "She doesn't exactly have the best father figure let alone stereotypical "baby daddy"."

I finally closed my laptop after almost three hours of constant, annoying tapping against marred keys to be gifted with a well-written, finished English research assignment on the transformation of female sexuality throughout the twenty-first century. I huffed loudly, tossing the warm machine into one of my many bean bag chairs to my far left. "Trevor and Savannah both come from money, Chuckie."

"Money does not make the parent, Angelica." There was a pregnant pause, his eyes shifting as his mind began to scan the infinite file folders within his head in search for the right words to say. He swallowed hard, gazing sympathetically into my eyes. "You can vouch for that."

He was right. My parents were never home, not that they ever were to begin with for that matter, and used their endless bank accounts to satiate my insatiable desire for company. They were always so preoccupied with work and their "significant" others to make familial time like they attempted to when I was much younger. When I was younger, they compensated for their parental neglect with toys, candy, sweets, and trips to Reptar Land with my trustee side-kick, Cynthia, in tow. Now, I am a blossomed eighteen year-old and trivial gifts were no longer an option. My toys became exotic, foreign vehicles in pristine condition as my candy, sweets, and trips to Reptar Land catalyzed into jewelry from Cartier, Chanel and Prada hand bags, and vacations of Mexico respectively.

"I know but who am I to tell Savannah to not have her baby?"

"A true friend."

I sighed, knowing he was right. When she first told me in the girl's bathroom earlier this week she was pregnant, I wanted to hold her and allow her to sob in my arms until she felt content enough to talk- even if my sweater was cashmere. As her best, truly only real friend, I felt I was somewhat obligated to talk to her and be realistic about her situation. But I held back, in fear of having her spark another uprising about me unable to relate to her problems because I bore the scarlet letter. I was still a _virgin_. How could a virgin understand?

"I can't."

"Why not?"

I bit my bottom lip, nibbling slightly as I quickly turned off the two small lamps on my night stands. I reached for Chuckie's glasses and placed them softly atop of one of them, tugging his shirt gently, urging him to follow me. He blinked and then smirked, placing a hot, wet kiss upon my lips as he followed me downwards into my fortress of pink pillows. I moaned into the kiss as it deepened, his hands beginning to roam my exposed thighs as he pried them open, placing himself in between. I ran my manicured nails through his orange mane, gripping his sweet locks as he began to roam my taut stomach. He stopped at my belly ring and began to fiddle with it slightly. Ever since I got the thing it has been a secret obsession of his.

"Chuckie…" I breathed.

"You…never…did…answer…my….question." he breathed amongst kisses. I reached up and undid my poorly constructed bun, allowing my blonde tendrils to gracefully frame my face and run down to the valley of my breasts. He began to gently palm my soft mounds, caressing the growing soft nub that protruded through my sheer tank. He earned a soft sqeak. "Hm?"

I mewled at his touch, feeling myself grow uneasy at the inching tightness in between my thighs. "Chuckie…"

I felt _him_ press against me, tapping gently at my entrance through the cloth of my panties. I never seen it before, but I touched it gently on accident one time at a cookout two summers ago during a quick game of Marco Polo. He surely did not disappoint.

"Angelica…" he deepened the kiss, becoming more forceful. I scraped against his shirt, fumbling to unbutton it in a last-ditch effort. I grew so frustrated that I ripped the damned thing open, watching two silver buttons dance their way to my plush carpeting through the cloak of midnight. I ran a single hand over the hills of his abs and the contours of his firm pectorals, smiling inwardly at my own personal playground. Chuckie may have been a nerd, but he damn sure had the body of a Greek god. I finally rested my hands upon the growing bulge in his jeans. I twirled my index finger amongst a small patch of orange curls. He froze. Cautiously, I slowly reached for his zipper….

"Stop!"

My eyes widened as he bolted from on top of me, clumsily finding his footing and balance without failing to knock over a thing or two. He switched on the light-switch near the door and brightly illuminated my bedroom. I rubbed my eyes to adjust and sighed. _Damn, again!_

He was flustered, sweaty, crimson, and certainly _aroused. _He turned to face my door to sentential his some-what form of nudity. I grew frustrated as I felt myself try and ebb my desire to become a lioness and pounce on my unsuspecting cub.

"I'm sorry, Angelica." He breathed lowly. He turned to face me, eyes seemingly more interested in the cream shaded carpeting than my own. "I am sorry."

"Finster, no need to apologize." I forced a small smile, curling my finger as I hither him to come forward. He kissed me gently. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, ok?"

"I know you are lying. Every time we make out its gets to the point where we…you know." He grew bashful, cheeks tainted with red. I kissed him again.

"You can say it, you know. It's not a bad word."

"Angelica…"

"C'mon, I know you want to."

"Angelica…"

"Three little words is all it takes."

"Angelica…"

"Chuckie-"

"SEX! S-E-X, SEX!" he yelled, heart racing. I watched him amusingly as he reached into one of my night stands and pulled out his spare inhaler, taking a small breath. "…Damn you."

I giggled and stood to turn off my lights. He watched hungrily as I sashayed across the room in nothing but a practically see-through sleep tank and my turquoise panties. He silently fumed at my seduction, though it was highly welcomed. "Charles, shut up and strip down to your boxers so we can finally get some sleep."

"You sure you aren't upset, Gelly?" he asked, shedding himself to nothing but his underwear, just like I asked. I shook my head at the sight of his Yu-Gi-Oh adorned garment, eyeing the softening, yet still stiff bulge. He waved his hands frantically to get back my attention. "Hey!"

I threw one of the decorative pillows that were placed in the sectional I had in the corner of my bedroom, walking passed a now startled Chuckie and into my California King bed. I snuggled deep inside the soft Egyptian cotton sheets and allowed my beloved to wrap his arm arms around me.

"Angelica…" he stopped. "You sure you aren't mad?"

I nodded and tried my best to force myself to drift off to sleep. Truth be told, I was frustrated and a little disappointed, but not mad. It was not easy being the only _virgin _in my social class of friends. Whenever the subject of sex would arise, I would pretend to know what I was talking about and throw around the terms "BJ" and "climax" just to make myself seem rehearsed on the topic. Everyone knew I was a virgin, but thought I was heavily skilled in the oral sex department. I may have lied one time to impress my friends and since then, I have been attacked with questions and concerns concerning proper fellatio techniques. I secretly had no clue. Every time I tried to get somewhat intimate with Chuckie, he would freeze up and run away like he did tonight. I began to think on the possibilities of if he _truly_ found me attractive or not; was he really into me? Was there someone else? I know his ex, Samantha Shane, has been trying to get her claws back into him several times over the course of our relationship but has been shot down on multiple occasions when Chuckie politely rejected her advances and made it known of his undying love for yours truly. I allowed myself to rid my thoughts as I felt the light snoring of my beloved tickle the small hairs of my neck. I smiled, slowly joining him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuckie**

I watched nervously as I added sweetener into Angelica's morning coffee; ironically trying to stay awake myself as I waited for my morning caffeine rush to finally kick in as I hoped it would have by now. As much as I loved Angelica with every breath in my body, sleeping with her could sometimes be unbearable. She had the beauty of a Greek goddess with the snoring timbre of a middle-aged lumberjack. It was my fault for misplacing the spare earplugs I had hidden inside her bedside drawer next to my 2nd spare inhaler, but sometimes I wish I had a girlfriend that did not sound like a bulldozer at three a.m so I wouldn't have to take such precautions for a goodnight's rest. Most evenings I spend the night with Angelica, her snoring is tolerable and I am able to sleep with ease; others, it becomes similar to last night- restless and uneasy. I know Angelica to the mere fact of her blood type and I know she only snores obnoxiously loud when she is either stressed or deprived of something.

With her best-friend, Savannah, becoming pregnant, I could see how and why she could be feeling a little stressed. Her best-friend is due to have her first child in wedlock in less than a year and with college entrance exams coming up within the next few months, no one is quite sure if Savannah and Angelica will abide by their plan to attend the University of Michigan together next fall. Having Savannah there as one of the few familiar faces on campus could ease some of the stress and burden off Angelica as a first-year college student. On the latter, lately, I have been noticing Angelica is a lot more 'tense' than usual. She is much grumpier, on-edge, frustrated, and even- dare I even say- more moody than normal. The queen of mood swings has raised the standard on her hierarchal tantrums and I can only see it getting worse from here on out. I thought maybe it could have been due to her grades in a few of her classes, but surprisingly, she is passing all of them with a 'C' or better. Then I figured it was Savannah but as much as Angelica loves Savannah like a sister, Angelica is the most selfish human-being I have ever encountered. If she and I were stranded on a desert island, it would not surprise me if she drank the last of the water without any regard to my thirst. Lastly, I figured it may have been because of her parent's divorce proceedings. It was no secret to anyone that Charlotte and Drew were unhappy within their marriage and Drew was having an affair with some foreign woman he met online; but Angelica has dealt with her parents forced marriage since childhood. We were too young to fully understand it but even the adults knew that Angelica's parents had stepped out on each other on numerous occasions, their love growing stagnant. It had just become evident now that we were older and no longer naïve children.

It could only have been one thing: Sex. Angelica and have been a couple for a few years now and she and I have only gone to second base with her. I have touched her breasts and felt her womanhood before but I have never seen them first-hand. Angelica felt my full-blown erection one afternoon at our family's joint annual 'End-of-Summer' cookout during a backyard game of Marco Polo. Needless to say she was quite ecstatic while I passed out and nearly drowned. We would occasionally make out and even get into a few provocative positions here and there when the mood was just right but we have never gone all the way. I can tell it gets to her although she says it doesn't, but I can't force myself to tell her the reason why I have yet to go all the way with her. It would break her heart…

"CHARLES!" I stopped stirring Angelica's coffee and perked up like a trained dog. She was resting against her '11 Mercedes as Savannah, Travis, and Misty crowded around her like a cult performing a voodoo hex. I cursed the day our high-school thought it was a swell idea to put a coffee shop in the book store. It was bad enough I was spending my hard-earned money on frappe-mochas for me; it was far worse spending it on my girlfriend's coffee addiction. "What is taking you so long!"

"C-Coming Angelica!" I yelled back, stuttering. I gently placed the lid on her coffee and dashed to my awaiting pissed off girlfriend. I nearly tripped over my shoe and stumbled carelessly across the lawn amongst the hoards of lifeless students before making it to her in one piece. I spilled a little of her coffee on my shirt and dropped her straw on the way over in a patch of flowers. Angelica has a thing about drinking coffee out of a straw. I had no idea why. "Here you go, Gelly." I nervously rubbed my neck at her deadpanned demeanor. "Sorry I dropped your straw; did you want another?"

"That won't be necessary."

She took the coffee and eyed my appearance. I had a huge, tan, oval shaped coffee stain from my fumble on the left pocket of my shirt. Her friends gave me icy stares and I even noticed Misty withhold a small snicker or two. She thanked me before handing me her car keys and telling me grab one of the polo shirts she had bought me at the mall the other evening. I popped her trunk open and saw a small Ralph Lauren bag with two shirts nestled between blue and white wrapping paper. I smiled. "Thanks Gelly!" I held up one of the shirts. It was a cool blue with the infamous yellow insignia on the right. As much as I begged, Angelica would buy me lavish gifts despite my requests. Though I love Angelica with or without her family's monetary assets, it did sometimes have it perks. "I never had a real Ralph Lauren shirt before."

"Try not to stain it, dork." Travis barked.

"How about you try and win a game for once, Travis." Angelica shot back, sipping her coffee. "Your looks only get you so far."

"Hey, that's my boyfriend Angelica."

"And that's mine." She retorted back, pointing to me. "Lay off."

Travis scoffed. "I don't see why you are wasting your time with this loser, Angelica. He is nothing but a nerd and doesn't fit in with the rest of us. We only _tolerate _him because he _is_ your boyfriend."

"Travis!" Misty squeaked, "That's enough!"

"No, the little dork needs to hear the truth!" I gulped as I watched him shove Savannah and Misty out the way, stomping towards me. He grabbed the bag out of my hand and clutched the neck of my freshly starched shirt, throwing it into the backseat of the parked car. "Buzz off, huh?"

"I don't want any trouble, Travis."

"I don't even like this little punk saying my name!" he hollered towards Angelica, looking at me. "Why don't you go with a few of your own friends and stop hanging around us."

"Let go of my boyfriend, Travis." Angelica spoke in the most monotone voice she could muster. I could tell by the twitch in her left ear she was getting flustered and was not in the mood for any bullshit this morning. She took another sip of her coffee. "I'm serious."

"Not until he learns his place!" My back met the cool surface off Angelica's car window as a crowd formed in the distance.

"Don't scratch my paint, asshole!"

"Dump this sorry loser then!" he slammed me into the window once more, this time bruising the curve of my spine. "He irks me!"

"Please let me go." I muttered, beginning to lose the ability to breath.

"You must think you are something special, dating Angelica and all. You must be skilled in the bedroom because I swear no one sees what she does in you."

"Let go of my friend!" I saw Tommy, Phil, Lil, and my sister, Kimi, come from the distance of Phil's '69 thunderbird. It was not even nine in the morning yet and I was already causing trouble and center stage. "Get off of him, Travis."

Travis let me go and grabbed Tommy instead; causing even more of a commotion. Savannah and Misty were screaming profanities while I watched Angelica sip the last of her coffee. She removed her Ray Ban sunglasses and her patent-leather pumps and roughly pushed Travis into a neighboring vehicle; dropping Tommy to the cool pavement and the arms of our friends.

She helped Tommy up and grabbed my hand. I began to speak but the deep, sensual kiss she placed on my lips muted me instantaneously. If we weren't in public, I would have been turned on by it. She pulled away and snarled. "This is MY boyfriend, Travis! Those dorky kids next to him are his friends and that purple-haired kid you grabbed is MY cousin. As lame as they are, they belong to me. Don't touch my shit, clear?"

Travis stood, dusting off his letterman jacket and grabbing Savannah. "Whatever you say, Angelica."

"Good, now that we have that settled get the hell out of my face!"

Savannah placed a gentle hand on Angelica's shoulder. "Angelica…"

Angelica cut Savannah off with the finger. "I have a headache and I am irritated; now is not the time to mess with me."

"Lunch at least?" she paused. "So we can talk?"

Angelica nodded. She turned to face me and Tommy, hearts slowing in pace "Why the hell are you two still here!"

I glanced over and saw Kimi, Phil, and Lil sprint away in fear as Tommy began to slide away from me, yelling out something I did not quite catch before he made a break for the P.E. building. The crowd of students that began forming at the spectacle dispersed as first period bell rang. Although I have never been late before within my entire school career, I felt compelled to stay. I knew there was more to Angelica's sudden rush of anger than my fight with Travis. "Thank you, Gelly." I spoke meekly, almost embarrassed. "You didn't have to intervene."

"Charles, shut up and go to class." She spat with immense amounts venom, putting on her shoes and placing her sunglasses back on her dolled face. "I can't deal with this right now."

"Deal with what?"

"This! You! My friends!" she sighed, then screamed out into an almost empty parking-lot. I remained silent. "I can't so this right now."

"Did I…embarrass you?"

She paused before shooting me a quizzical glance. "Why would you ask something so stupid, Charles?"

"You only call me by my first name when you are upset; did I do anything wrong?"

She let out a small, exasperated sigh before snatching her keys from my left pocket. "We'll talk later. I'm going home."

I reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her feeble frame against my much larger one. "Angelica, I hate when you do this."

"Get over it, everyone else has."

"I'm not everyone else." I grabbed her tighter. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?" I asked again, this time with more bass in my voice. I watched Angelica begin to squirm to my touch. "Something is seriously bothering you and I know it is rooted much deeper than what just happened between me and Travis. You have been in a rough mood since I made you breakfast this morning."

She spat out a slur of obscenities before snatching away from me. "I'm going home."

I sighed and jumped in the passenger side of her car. "Then I am going with you."

She entered the vehicle, slamming the driver's door in a rush of anger. "No you aren't!"

"Yes I am."

"You have a test in biology today." She pulled down her sun visor and began altering her makeup and fixing her hair in the miniature mirror. "I am not letting you miss class because I am in a foul mood."

"I have a 109% average; I can miss one lousy test." I slammed the visor up and turned her to face me. "Something is bothering you; something deep."

I watched her pull away violently as she fumbled with her keys. "Get out my car, Charles."

"Not until you talk to me, Angelica."

"Charles."

"Angelica."

"CHALRES!"

"Charlotte!" I yelled out her middle-name in a flood of frustration, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards me. Her doe eyes scanned me in confusion as she grew quiet. I slowly began to calm myself, breathing…in…out… "Angelica, please talk to me."

"I…can't."

"You can talk to me about anything."

Her cheeks grew flushed as she looked downward. I lifted her chin to meet her wandering gaze with mine. "Angelica, I know something is bothering you."

"Chuckie, please just drop it."

"Angelica, I can't."

Without any warning, Angelica kissed me. She kissed me with such vigor and passion that it stunned me. Her manicured hands trailed within my orange mane as she pressed her body closer to mine; her soft breasts meshing together against my hard chest as her leg became embedded between my thighs. Our tongues began an effortless, sensual tango that my cheeks became flushed and a forbidden spark within my core ignited. Pulling away, Angelica reached over me and pulled the lever on the side of my seat and pushed my chair deeper into her pristine vehicle. Everything was moving so fast-paced, I had no time to register the fact that my girlfriend was now straddling my lap and putting the key into the ignition, turning the car on and pushing some knob on the dashboard that moved the drop top of her convertible Mercedes. Fully encased from possible seeing eyes, Angelica began to devour my lips, her hands beginning to roam the contours of my toned stomach as she unbuttoned my shirt. My mind went into auto-pilot mode as I tried my best to fight the sudden urges that were becoming overthrown by logistics.

I moaned into Angelica's neck as she suckled on my tender flesh like a newborn, moving my hands along the fabric of her jeans along her voluptuous thighs. "'Gelly, we need to stop."

"No." she breathed, removing herself from my neck, sitting fully erect atop of my aching sex. "I _need_ you."

'Need me?'

"Angelica…ah!" I squirmed at the slightest touch of my love's gentle hand. Her touch resembled liquid fire and I was beginning to feel a familiar feeling entice me, burning deep within me. "Please…stop."

Angelica ignored my pleas and began to unbuckle my jeans. Roughly, she pulled off my brown, leather belt and threw it into the back seat as her hands guided into the opening of my boxer briefs. I clenched the door handle tightly, begging my conscious to allow me to pull it in order to break free. Feeling the cool kiss of the autumn air through the open windows, I felt Angelica place a small lick on my sensitive flesh…then another…then another until she was beginning a personalized rhythm. My eyes shot open, quickly pulling the door handle and opening the car door. Angelica perked up between my legs and watched helplessly as I maneuvered around her and into the morning breeze. Turning from her confused gaze, I fixed myself and prayed that my little 'problem' would die down before anyone could see. I counted to seventy before facing my beloved.

Her face read it all. I gulped. "Angelica…"

"Goodbye, Charles." She slammed the passenger door before I could get a word in edge wise. I tried to re-open it but she had already locked the car doors before I could get to the handle. I watched her move into the driver's seat and put her car in gear before pulling out of her parking space, out of the parking lot, and onto the expressway. I sighed, grabbed the abandoned polo, and treaded to class. The worst part aside from having my girlfriend angry with me was that my backpack was in her trunk. Fudge my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chuckie **

That was the seventeenth time Angelica sent my call straight to voicemail. I tried calling her several times during school hours and approximately ten times since I got home; but Angelica was stubborn and insisted that she make some sort of statement. I was getting tired of her ignoring me and not answering her phone. I knew she was still a bit jaded from earlier this morning, but I figured she may have gotten over it by now. Sighing, I kicked off my sneakers and headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Kimi was out with Lil and Suzie shopping for dresses for the upcoming autumn formal, my father was out doing another one of his dangerous, yet highly effective, kick-boxing classes he signed himself up for after an unpleasant run in with an amateur mugger, while Kira was at her weekly yoga session with Mr. Kunchi and her yoga club she established at our local library. I was home alone and I certainly relished it to the fullest. My house was always filled to the brim with people or some kind of activity to the point where I could barely have company over to study, let alone hang out. When it was not Kimi's 'artsistic type' friends coming over to practice for the school play or moan about the harsh realities of life, my father had a few of his bingo buddies over for a few drinks and good conversation, or Kira had her girlfriends over for manicures and 'lustful' talk that I tuned out as soon as I heard the words "Last night he…". Tommy and Phil would occasionally come over but because of the chaos that always seemed to happen over here, our gatherings were always and have been religiously anticipated to be at Tommy's.

I grabbed a cool bottle of cola from the fridge, then a bag of zesty tortilla chips from the cabinet; heading to the living room to watch a bit of television. I stayed a bit later after school to get my homework done since I anticipated Angelica being upset with me, and she did not disappoint. I figured I may swing by later when she had the entire day to herself to cool down but with her not answering the phone, I would hate to drive all the way over to her place and she not even be there. I took a handful of chips and a swig of cola, flipping through the channels to find anything good on. I stumbled across a few music videos, the afternoon news, and a few sitcoms but nothing truly caught my attention. I flipped through my phone. Still no missed calls or text messages from Angelica and it was already going on five. I decided to call her one last time before I decided to surrender my efforts and just wait until she called me. Again, voicemail. I sighed, scrolling down through my texts to try and see if I magically missed one from Angelica. Instead, I found one from Samantha.

_Be over your house by 5. Can't wait to see you. Been so long. TTYL_

I mentally cursed myself for forgetting. I almost forgot Samantha and I were partners for our History assignment on the Cold War. She was overly excited about working together due to us not really having the time nor the opportunity to converse with one another. Since I began dating Angelica, she has learned to keep her distance since she knew the levels of animosity Angelica bore towards her were a bit higher than she would have preferred. I, also, learned that as cool, confident, and collected Angelica may seem, it was all a façade; Angelica-surprising to say the least- a bit insecure and very jealous of others. She and Samantha got into a verbal altercation last spring when Samantha asked me in advance to go to her senior prom. Angelica didn't take kindly to my ex asking me to her senior prom; the same prom Angelica would be attending as well. It went from simple sarcastic, snide comments to full blown yelling and screaming. Suzie had to hold Angelica while Samantha's best-friend, Rachael, drew her back.

_Today's not really the best day to come over. Sorry Sammy. _

I pressed send and took in a deep breath, grabbing another handful of chips. I felt my phone vibrate but before I could check it, the doorbell rang. I took a quick glance at it and saw Samantha had texted back.

_Too bad. Already here._

The doorbell went off again. I silently cursed myself again before turning off the television, brushing off a few excess crumbs from my shirt and pant leg. I breathed, opening the door to greet a very bashful looking Samantha Shane. I embraced her in a warm hug before inviting her in. As faithful as I was to Angelica, I could not help but notice Samantha's…assets. The pink deep-plunge lace camisole she wore hugged her flawless hourglass figure perfectly as her breasts were accented nicely. The shirt rested just above her bellybutton and showed her perfectly tones stomach and butterfly belly ring. The brown, khaki shorts she donned stopped just below the curves of her backside as they hugged her thick, voluptuous hips like a well fitted glove. I made an appoint not to stare too hard but if I was not mistaken, she was not wearing any real panties but a lace thong. I swallowed, hard.

"I'm sorry, I just looked at your text. Now is not really the best time, Sammy."

She pouted. "But no one is here, Chuckie. I'm sure you have at least a little time to work on our project right?"

"Not really." I lied. "I am swamped with ACT prep and homework for my other classes; besides, I would hate for my folks to get back and get the wrong idea about you here."

"Oh." She said flatly, moving aside a stray hair. "Well, I drove all the way here…but I guess I can go if you want…"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I hated when Samantha made me feel guilty. I did not like disappointing anyone, let alone women. I was somewhat of a people pleaser and only wanted to make people happy. I hated when anyone was upset or angry with me; which is why I have been stressing out so hard about my 'fight' with Angelica. She never stays mad but can seriously hold a grudge. I took a quick glance at my watch. My father and Kira would not be home until almost nine and Kimi would not be back until seven. I didn't see the harm in allowing her to stay for an hour or so. "Actually, you're right; an hour won't hurt anyone right?"

She beamed, hugging me as she pecked me on the cheek. "Thanks Chuckie."

"No problem." I mumbled, rubbing stray lip gloss from my cheek. "Did you want any snacks or anything? My mom just went shopping so we have plenty."

"Any fruit?"

"Strawberries and grapes I believe."

"Perfect."

I led Samantha into the kitchen, grabbing the bowl of freshly washed strawberries and grapes Kimi cleaned the night before. I pulled out a carton of cranberry juice as Samantha brought out crackers from the cupboard. I smiled, handing her a glass. "How are you?"

"Good, missed you though."

"Missed you too." I grinned, pouring the juice. I watched her pop a grape into her mouth, nibbling on a cracker. "I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to really hang out."

She scoffed, taking a small sip from her glass. "I find that hard to believe. You spend all your time with that…woman."

"Sammy…"

"I know, I know… that is why I refrained from saying anything rude or inappropriate."

I rolled my eyes, taking a strawberry. "I really wish you two could get along."

"Me, get along with the queen of mean? No way."

"You two used to be best-friends." I countered, taking a cracker. I bit into it and washed it down some the cranberry juice. "You used to be inseparable."

"That was before Angelica turned into a psychotic bitch."

"Sammy…" I warned. She sighed, apologizing. There was a small moment of silence before either of us spoke. I watched intently as Samantha bit into another grape, smashing half of it between two buttered crackers for a makeshift sandwich. One thing I missed about Samantha was her free spirit. Unlike Angelica, Samantha would eat anything, anywhere, without caring who or what was watching. For our first date, I initially took her to a fancy seafood restaurant to try and impress her but we ended up heading over to Dave's BBQ shack instead. We ordered five slabs of baby-back ribs drenched in barbeque sauce, corn, coleslaw, and two pounds of fries. Hands were sticky, mouths were marred, as manners were dammed to hell. Angelica was the opposite. She had to only eat certain foods from certain places at a particular time. She never would allow herself to become as uninhibited as Samantha and would never be caught dead in a hole-in-the-wall barbeque place, let alone anywhere that did not have at least a four star rating. As much as I loved Angelica, I hated that she was raised to be so…particular about certain things. I really wished she would just let her hair down and let it blow in the wind sometimes.

"So, did you leave your backpack in the car? I didn't see you bring it with you."

"Chuckie, like I really came over here to do homework on a project you more than likely already half-way finished by now."

She wasn't lying either. Though I enjoyed the fact that Mrs. Crenshaw finally paired me with a student of notable academic rigor, I still had a certain standard to maintain so I took it upon myself to begin majority of the project in my spare time. Samantha could just read it aloud and add her own side comments while I did a great deal of the research and organization. I coughed. "So…why are you…"

She cut me off, snatching the strawberry I had in my hand. "To spend some time with you, duh."

"Samantha, you know-"

"Angelica will never know." She spoke, nudging my arm softly. "Besides, we're just…friends. No harm in friends hanging out, right?"

"Samantha, I don't know about this."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing the fruit bowl and box of crackers from the kitchenette; heading to the living room. She plopped down roughly against the couch, shedding her sandals while letting the hair she had in the high-ponytail she graced flow freely down her back. I joined her, still a bit uneasy about the idea of my ex-girlfriend coming over to spend time with me. Angelica knew she and I were partners for a project, but was under the impression that we would only work together during school hours. Initially it began that way but because of Samantha's extracurricular activity and my afternoon job at the Java Lava on the days she was free, we scheduled to have house meetings in secret. I stole a strawberry from Samantha; she in turn stealing a cracker from me. Before either of us could realize, we had a full-fledged food fight. I threw a handful of grapes that she dodged, hitting a window as she smashed two huge strawberries on my shirt. I was too distracted trying to figure out how I was going to pretreat the stain to see Samantha dump the entire box of crackers on my head. We looked at each other for a while, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"You know you're vacuuming this up right?" I said, shaking excess crumbs from my orange locks. Samantha laughed, brushing off a few pieces of strawberry from her chest.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Wouldn't want your parents to think you had some wild party or anything." She joked. "You are quite the animal."

"Ha, very funny."

She giggled, beginning to help me clean out my hair. She commanded I stay still as she straddled my lap, pushing me back against the pillow of the sofa. She combed through my scalp with her nails, knocking dirt and debris. My face grew hot as I realized our position. I had Samantha's chest in my face as she sat atop of me. From our point-of-view, it was completely innocent. To the average bystander looking through the window, it was a reenactment from an adult film. I let out a nervous cough, looking away at anything but Samantha's erected nipples. The thin, pink camisole she wore barely did anything to cover the cheetah fabric of her bra.

"There, all clear." She chirped, smiling.

"Thank you." I grumbled, grabbing her waist to move her. "But if you don't mind, could you please get off of me?"

"Why? Not like you complained last time we were in this position." I chocked, damn near dying. I watched as Samantha leaned forward towards my left ear; beginning to purr gently as she briskly rocked her hips against the constraining denim of my jeans. "Do you now remember?"

"Samantha, stop!"

"Why? Does Angelica do it better than I do?" She nipped at my earlobe, snagging the small gold hoop hanging from the tender piece of flesh. I fought back a moan as she began to grin harder against my lap, twirling her hips like she was hula-hooping. I bit my bottom lip, gnawing roughly to keep myself from making any noise. "I remember you used to enjoy when I did this."

"Stop!" I pushed Samantha from atop of me; she landing roughly on the floor with a loud thud. She growled ready to snap but I told her to shut up. I bolted from the love seat. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"You pushed me, Charles!"

"I asked you nicely to stop dry humping me so since you refused, I did the first thing my head told me to."

"So manhandling me is the best option?!" she roared, standing. She dusted off her shorts before tying her hair back into a ponytail. "What the hell?"

"No, you what the hell! You know I have a girlfriend." I barked, finally pissed off. One thing I detested about Samantha was that she would always fins a character flaw in the other person during an argument but would never admit to her short comings. She practically molested me and saw nothing wrong with it but when I shove her, she cops an attitude. Women! "What were you thinking?"

She grew quiet, finding my living room's choice of carpeting much more interesting than me. I asked her again. She scoffed, flipping me the middle-finger before putting on her sandals. "Maybe coming here was a mistake."

"So you're going to ignore me?"

"Better than hearing you bitch and moan about something you _used_ to enjoy."

"That is the past, Sammy." I warned, malice laced within the depths of my voice. Truth was, Samantha and I were not virgins; in fact, we lost our virginity to each other. Our first time was a cliché scene from a romance novel; candles, rose petals, chocolate, wine, and a hotel room at the top floor in the penthouse suite. Samantha's father was the regional manager of a five-star hotel so we got high-class rooms for dirt cheap prices. The night was originally supposed to be a typical dinner and movie date, but we were caught by a sudden rain storm that forced us to stay in the theater an extra four hours. By the time the storm passed, it was going on three in the morning and since neither of us had a car back then and rode public transportation, I did not feel comfortable allowing her to ride home alone at such an indecent hour. She called her father to get approval to book a room for his employee rate at one of the sister hotels his hotel was affiliated with and we ended up waiting out the remainder of the storm there. Samantha originally ordered two rooms but only one was available; so we settled on two beds but one bed was magically missing so we were forced to sleep together. One thing led to another and before we could come to our senses, I was putting on the emergency condom my father had given me during his 'talk' and Samantha was gripping the tight fabric of the cotton sheets. I never told Angelica about the night between Samantha and I- let alone I was not a virgin- because I knew she would either think differently of me or decide she did not want a relationship anymore. I hated lying to my beloved but I knew that if I told her, it would not pan over as well as one would hope.

Samantha swore under her breath, brushing past me as she stormed to the foyer. I raced after to try and calm her down only to find a disgruntled and angry Angelica standing in the doorway. Her eyes were narrowed at Samantha, arms woven in between her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently against the tile. My eyes widened at the sight of Angelica, trying to mentally calculate the possibilities of the amount of time she had been standing there. Samantha stood in front of me, motionless; awaiting Angelica to speak. When she realized there was nothing to be said, she turned around to bid me farewell as she scooted past Angelica to scurry outside to her car parked in the driveway. I watched to make sure she was pulled out the driveway safely before directed my attention towards Angelica. Clenching my teeth together, I shoved my hands in my pockets; giving a goofy smile to lighten the mood. Angelica did not laugh; instead she lunged towards me and dragged me by my collar towards the loveseat. I could barely get a word in edgewise before I was thrown against the sofa, straddled again; only this time by Angelica and not my infatuated, lustful ex-girlfriend. I tried to talk to her but she was not trying to listen to anything I was trying to tell her. Instead, she slapped me and yelled out for me to be quiet. I held my face to soothe the sudden burning. I watched helplessly as Angelica lifted her blouse above her head, throwing it in a far left corner as she began to attack my neck. She reached behind her to unclasp her white, lace bra; spilling her full breasts against my chest. I began to panic, practically pleading with Angelica.

"Angelica, what are you doing!?"

"So you slept with Samantha Shane, huh?" she said angrily, slapping me again. She reached for my belt buckle to unhook my pants. "But you won't sleep with me?"

"It's not even like that, Angelica!" I yelped, pushing my half-naked girlfriend. Angelica tried to pin me but I was much stronger than she was. Instead, I flipped the script; grasping her by her waist as she wrapped her legs around me, lifting her only to turn her around and pin her against the pillows. Her breathing grew ragged, heavy as I pressed myself deeper in between her thighs. "Stop this!"

"Why, Charles? You don't find me as appealing as Samantha?"

"It's not even like that, Angelica!" I roared, releasing her. I was so angry that I moved over to punch a wall to avoid me in doing something I would definitely regret later. I had a very bad temper despite my mild manner demeanor. I drew in a few quick breaths, picking up Angelicas blouse and tossing it towards her direction. "Why haven't you answered any of my calls!?"

"I wanted the day to myself, Finster." She spat with venom. I could have sworn I heard her hiss at me. "Then I tried calling you shortly after your last call but it went straight to voicemail. I called like six times but go no answer so I decided to drive over here to see you. Never would have thought to see your ex's car parked in your driveway with the front door cracked open."

"Nothing happened."

"Liar!" she shouted. She stuffed her bra in my back pocket and put on her shirt. I turned away for good measure to be chivalrous. "I was standing there in the doorway watching you get grinded upon by your ex!"

"If you were really there you would have known as I shoved her off me, Angelica!"

"Seems like you were enjoying it from where I was standing." She crossed her arms, walking towards me. "So you aren't a virgin, huh, Charles? You been lying to me this whole time I see."

"I never lied to you Angelica. You never even asked if I ever been intimate with another woman; you simply assumed."

"Nothing personal but I didn't peg you as the suave type."

I chocked back a vulgarity as I grabbed her wrists, heading her towards the door. "Just get out. I will call you later."

"You really think I am going to leave after what I just saw less than ten minutes ago? Really, Finster."

I growled, this time making a dent in the wall next to Angelica by her head. She shrieked, flinching as she moved left towards the door. "Out!"

"What is it then, Finster?" Angelica screamed, coming to tears. "Am I not as pretty as she is, sexy as she is, skinny as she is? I know I gained weight but I promise I can burn it off."

I took a few moments to collect myself to cool down my temper. I didn't want to sever any ties between Angelica and I and I most certainly did not want to keep damaging my father's walls. If I kept this up, I would be tacking on plaster by the end of the night. "Angelica, I'll call you later and explain everything."

"Chuckie…"

"Angelica, please, just go. I need time to myself right now."

"So now you want time to yourself when Samantha Shane was just here grinding on you like a dog in heat?"

"Angelica"

"You still love her?"

"Angelica…"

"Do you!?"

"No!" I roared, finally fed up with her interrogating me. My head was beginning to hurt as the room started to spin. I wanted to push her out the door just to get away from her nagging voice for a chance to breath but chose against it. Before I could even take a moment to think, I just told her the truth. "She gave me Syphilis."


End file.
